The present invention relates generally to a connector or fastener for coupling a flexible member such as a rope, line or webbing to an anchoring point. In one preferred application, the snap assembly selectively couples a parachute static line to an anchor cable.
Existing static line snap assemblies are comprised of three major components. The first component comprises an elongated body that includes a hook with an opening. The hook and most of the body fit within a guard for sliding movement along the longitudinal axis of the body between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, the hook opening is exposed while in the closed position, the hook opening is covered by the guard. A push button type latch prevents free sliding movement of the body away from the closed position. The configuration and interaction of the existing snap assembly parts make use of this existing snap awkward. In order to open the snap, one must use both hands. The first hand grips the body and depresses the button latch. The second hand is required to pull the guard back, exposing the hook opening so that the snap assembly can be placed over an anchor line. This process is made even more difficult by the small size of the snap assembly and short length of the body projecting from the guard, both of which are difficult to grasp and actuate with, for example, a parachutist""s gloved hands. In addition, a safety pin has to be installed in the existing static line snap to provide a redundant safety mechanism. The redundant safety mechanism prevents accidental release of the snap from the anchor cable as a series of parachutists exit the aircraft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a static line snap assembly which may be used with one hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a static line snap assembly which provides redundant levels of security against release without use of a safety pin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved static line snap assembly which provides a dual level of anchor line retention.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a static line snap assembly which is robust in design and relatively economical to produce.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a highly reliable snap assembly which can be easily used in a variety of applications.
The objects of the invention are achieved by the use of a snap comprising an elongated body having means for connection to a flexible member and an attachment portion. The attachment portion comprises opposing front and back portions and defines an elongated attachment cavity having an internal back edge and an internal front edge. The attachment cavity includes a lock end. A slot, defined in the body front wall, longitudinally separates an arm from a mounting surface. The slot allows communication into and out of the attachment cavity. Preferably, the entry slot is intermediate the lock end and the attachment portion.
An elongated inner gate or latch comprises a free end and an opposing connection end. Joining the ends are a pivot face and an opposing lock face. The connection end is connected to the back wall for pivotal movement of the free end from a lock position wherein the free end is adjacent the front edge to a load position wherein the free end is adjacent the back edge. A bias member biases the inner gate free end toward the front edge. The connection end is advantageously bifurcated to define opposing wings with the back wall disposed between the wings.
An elongated outer gate or latch comprises a free end and an opposing connection end. Joining the ends are a pivot face and an opposing lock face. The connection end is connected to the front wall mounting surface for pivotal movement of the free end from a lock position wherein the free end is adjacent the front edge to a load position wherein the free end is adjacent the inner gate pivot face and the back edge. A bias member biases the outer gate free end toward the front edge. The connection end is advantageously bifurcated to define opposing wings with the back wall disposed between the wings.
Pivotal movement of the outer gate toward the load position allows contact of the outer gate free end with the inner gate pivot face. Continued movement of the outer gate toward the load position simultaneously pivots the inner gate from the lock position toward the load position. An anchor point must pass by both gates to be positioned within the lock end of the attachment cavity, and likewise, must pass by both gates to be withdrawn from the attachment cavity. Thus, the dual latch snap raises two barriers to the removal of a captured anchor point, providing a dual level of anchor point retention while at the same time allowing convenient, single-handed use. Preferably, the snap requires minimal force to attach and remove an anchor line while having a working load over 2,000 pounds. In one preferred application, a parachute static line is attached to the connection means. In this preferred application the snap is held in one hand and pushed over an anchor line within an aircraft to actuate the parachute after release from the aircraft.